When A Stranger Flushes The Toilet
by pupeez4eva
Summary: After watching 'When a Stranger Calls' with Japan, America thinks he hears the toilet flush. But they're the only ones in the house so that can't be possible...right?


"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" wailed America, staring with wide, horrified eyes at the television screen. "That was the scariest movie ever...why did we watch it, why?"

Japan stared at him blankly. "Is that a joke? You actually found this movie scary?"

America let out a wail.

Japan sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why did you let me watch that movie?" America cried.

"I told you not to" Japan replied. "You just didn't listen."

"Thats a dumb excuse" moaned America. "Besides I didn't think the movie was going to be scary..."

"It's called 'When a Stranger Calls' what did you think it was going to be?" Japan pointed out. "Although the movie wasn't scary...at all."

America opened his mouth to reply but suddenly paled and jumped in his seat.

"Oh my god!" America yelled. "The toilet just flushed! How could the toilet flush if we're the only ones in the house? There's someone else here!"

"The toilet didn't flush" Japan replied, slowly.

"Well something sure did" America retorted. "And my bets are on the toilet. Oh, Kiku, what are we going to do?"

"America-san" Japan said, slowly. "I'm certain that there is no one in the house. We are the only ones here -"

The phone began to ring. America let out a startled squeak.

"It's okay" Japan soothed. "It's just the phone."

"Yeah" America laughed. "That's what Jill thought in the movie...until she picked it up."

"It's just a movie" Japan replied. "It's not real."

He began to reach for the phone. America yelped and reached out to slap his hand away.

"Are you insane?" he growled. "Are you even listening to me? Pick up the phone and it'll be like the movie all over again! And then we'll all die!"

"Jill never died" Japan pointed out.

"Yeah, but she went crazy!" America pointed out. "I'm the hero! Hero's can't be crazy! How can I save the world if I'm locked up in some nut house?"

Japan stared at him for a moment. Then he picked up the phone.

"Nooooooo!" America wailed. "You've doomed us all! We'll never make it out of this house alive! Why, Kiku, _why?"_

"Hello?" Japan paused and listened into the receiver for a moment. He shot America a pointed look before saying; "hello England."

"Oh _yeah right" _America let out a bubbling laugh. "You expect me to believe that it's _England _on the phone? Oh what a laugh. That stranger guy has you falling for his tricks, Kiku. Well I won't allow it! Because I'm the hero and I always save the day!" America stared at the phone for a moment and his face crumpled. "Put the phone down, put the phone down, _put the phone down!"_

There was a moment of silence. "...England wants to talk to you" he said after a moment.

"I'm not falling for that!" America snapped. "It's not England! It's the stranger tricking you into believing that it's England so that you'll fall for his tricks and then he'll strike when we least expect it..."

Japan shoved the phone near America's ear.

"Shut the hell up you Git" England's voice sounded from the receiver. America paused, blinking in confusion at the phone.

"...England?" he said, hesitantly.

"Idiot" England muttered. The next thing he heard was the sound of beeping as England hung up the phone. America handed the phone back to Japan.

"Yup" he said. "I knew it. It was England."

Japan slapped his forehead.

The toilet flushed.

Both nations jumped up in alarm. America let out a startled squeak of horror and Japan paled.

"H-huh?" Japan stuttered.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" America wailed. "There's someone in the house! I knew that guy on the phone wasn't really England!"

"It was England!" Japan snapped, his voice tinged with panic.

"Then why is there someone in the house?"

"I don't know!"

The sound of footsteps echoed through the room as someone walked downstairs. America let out a hysterical scream. Japan joined him.

A dark silhouette soon stood in the doorway of the room.

"Take him first!" America wailed, shoving Japan forward.

"Hey!" snapped Japan.

The lights turned on. Both America and Japan screamed when they caught sight of the unfamiliar face in front of them.

"What are you guys screaming about?" the stranger asked, looking confused.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Japan asked in a shaky voice.

"What did you mean, how did I get here?" the stranger asked. "I was here the whole time."

"I knew it!" America cried. "It's just like in the movie! And now he's going to kill us!"

"I thought Jill went crazy at the end of the movie?" the stranger said. "She didn't die."

"HE WAS WATCHING THE MOVIE WITH US!" America shouted, horror in his voice. "He was hiding somewhere and watching the movie with us! He could have killed us in the darkness and we wouldn't have even known!"

"What are you _talking _about?" the stranger said, sounding annoyed. "I was sitting next to you the whole time!"

America let out a scream of horror. "The stranger's a ghost. Oh my god, Kiku, save me!"

Japan ignored him. "Who are you?" he demanded, staring at the stranger with narrowed eyes.

The stranger stared at Japan. Then he glanced at America. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he groaned. "You guys forgot about me again?"

"What are you talking about?" America wailed. "We don't even know you!"

"I'M CANADA!" snapped the stranger.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" America exclaimed. "Who the hell is 'Canada?' What does 'Canada' even mean?"

"Canada..." Japan looked thoughtful. "It sounds familiar...hmmm...no. No, I don't think I know anyone named 'Canada.'"

"I'm your brother, for God's sake!" Canada snapped, glancing at America with frustration.

"My brother's name is _Mattie _not _Canada" _America retorted. Canada gritted his teeth.

"That's me you _idiot" _Canada exclaimed. America stared at him for a moment. Then a smile broke out across his face.

"Mattie!" he exclaimed. "Well why didn't you just say so? Hey Kiku, you know Mattie, right?"

"Oh course, of course" Japan nodded.

"So" America beamed. _"You _were the one who flushed the toilet those two times. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Two times?" Canada looked confused. "I only went to the toilet once, just now."

America stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-you didn't flush the toilet the first time?" he stuttered.

"No one flushed the toilet the first time" Japan soothed. "Trust me, I didn't hear anything."

"Me either" Canada said.

"How would you know?" America demanded. "You weren't even here!"

Canada stared at him. "You know what?" he groaned. "I give up."

"Look, the point is" Japan said. "We are the only ones in the house. There is no one else here -"

And then the toilet flushed again.

"- or not" he finished.

Canada shot an odd look out of the room. "Whoever it is" he said. "They sure seem to have a serious bladder problem."

America screamed in response.

* * *

**AN:**

**Ahhh, it's been a while since I last wrote a fanfic...and this is my first Hetalia one. Hopefully it was good and I didn't go too out of character.**

**Review and tell me what you think? **


End file.
